My happy ending
by DarkCatDemon
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha and kikyo and ran home only to sing a song / please read and reveiw /


Me: yes! my second songfic is done (cheers and dances around wildly)

Kagome: *sweatdrops* ok, on with the songfic

Me: please read and reveiw

Kirara: mew

* * *

Everyone was doing something, shippo was playing with the village children, kagome was in her time getting supplies, miroku was flirting with the village girls, sango was helping keade pick herbs, kirara was napping in the sun and inuyasha was by the well waiting for kagome.

"damn it" said inuyasha "why does she always take her good old time in her era doesn't she know we still need to look for naraku and the jewel shards." Suddenly inuyasha looked up and saw kikyo's soul collectors flying around and with that he jumped up and followed them.

**with kagome**

"Ok I'm all set" said kagome as she put her backpack on. 'Bye dear i hope you have a wonderful time in the feudal era" said kagome's mother. "bye mom and don't worry I'm sure I'll have a blast" said kagome before jumping into the well and dissapearing in a swirl of blue light.

Soon kagome landed on the other side of the well and pulled herself over the top. "I wonder where inuyasha is" said kagome then she saw the soul collectors and began to follow them. Suddenly kagome saw a scene she wish she hadn't, inuyasha and kikyo hugging. Tears built up in her eyes as she ran back to the well and jumped in letting the blue light surround her once again.

Kagome ran to her room and sobbed into her pillow 'why' she thought 'why does he always do this to me.' suddenly she had an idea and getting up off her bed she went over to her CD collection and pulled out a CD, put it in her radio and flipped to the right song.

**with inuyasha**

Inuyasha and kikyo pulled apart from their hug. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes widened 'kagome' he thought 'and she's crying.' His eyes drooped alittle and he looked at kikyo "kikyo I have to go' he said and then he ran off towards the well and jumped in. 'damn it all I hope I'm not to late' thought inuyasha as he was surrounded by a blue light and taken to kagome's time.

As soon as he landed in kagome's time inuyasha jumped out of the well and dashed to the house. Inuyasha was just about to open kagome's window when he heard her begin to sing. 'huh' thought inuyasha 'I didn't know she sang.'

**with kagome**

Kagome had just found the right song and it started to play so kagome took a deep breath and began to sing.

oh, oh

so much for my happy ending

oh, oh

so much for my happy ending

oh, oh, oh

let's talk this over

its not like we're dead

was it something I did

was it something you said

don't leave me hangin'

in a city so dead

held up so high

on such a breakable thread

you were all the things I thought I knew

and I thought we could be

you were everything, everything

that I wanted

we were meant to be suppose to be

but we lost it

all of the memories so close to me

just fade away

all this time you were pretending

so much for my happy ending

oh, oh

so much for my happy ending

oh, oh

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you care

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh

So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh

So much for my happy ending

ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

Kagome stopped singing and went over to the radio and turned it off then went to sit on her bed to think when all of a sudden the window opened and in walked none other then the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want" said kagome "I heard you singing" said inuyasha with his bangs covering his eyes "you did" asked kagome while blushing "yea" said inuyasha while mentally noting how cute she looked when she blushed.

"Kagome" said inuyasha "there's something you need to know." "What?" asked kagome. Inuyasha mentally gulped 'ok' he thought 'here goes everything.' "Kagome I know you saw me with kikyo but it's not for the reason you think" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really" said Kagome "and what was the reason" "I went to see kikyo to tell her that I didn't love her anymore" said Inuyasha "I told her that I loved someone else now. "Who" asked kagome while mentally bracing herself for the heartbreaking she was sure she would get.

"You" whispered Inuyasha "I told her that I love you now kagome." Kagome was speechless and Inuyasha taking her silence as a rejection said "I understand if you don't feel the same way I just..." Inuyasha was suddenly cut off as kagome ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh Inuyasha" said Kagome "I could never reject you how can I when I love you as well." Inuyasha overflowing with joy wrapped his arms around kagome, picked her up and swung her around.

Once Inuyasha put her down kagome suddenly said "but why were you hugging kikyo then." "It was a goodbye hug" said Inuyasha "she understands that I love you now and her last request of me was a goodbye hug"

"Oh" said kagome then she smiled and said "Inuyasha I think that now I can finally have my happy ending." Inuyasha smiled back then he leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had for her and she kissed back with just as much love.

* * *

Me: hey everyone I have an idea reveiw and I'll give you a cookie.........YAY COOKIES! *coughs* ok once again please reveiw *puts a ton of cookies in a empty pool for reveiwers*


End file.
